Mike thinks he's so clever
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: "We also need to make sure that you don't *cough* Donna at the wedding". Mike thinks he's so clever, but what if the reality was slighlty different than he thinks it is? My thoughts after Mike/Harvey scene at the beginning of 6x13 "Deviations".


**A/N:** It was supposed to be published a few days ago, before 6x14 has been aired, but unfortunately I couldn't make it. But nevertheless, here it is, my thoughts to one of the best scenes of episode 6x13. I hope you'll like it! Remember, don't be shy and tell me what you think! ;)

 **Disclaimer** : So, obviously, I own nothing.

* * *

Sharing a drink was nice. Sharing a drink with a friend was nicer. Especially with a friend who just got out of prison. Even more, when that certain friend is getting married.

He missed this, he must admit. After a few refills of Scotch along with indecent jokes and stories, he was finally alone in his condo, washing glasses in the sink in silence. Only soft clinking of glass from time to time interrupted the quietness.

After cleaning up, he sat down on his sofa, stretching his legs under the coffee table, throwing his head back on the sofa. He didn't have much time to rest cause the soft knock on his door interrupted him. Harvey walked slowly to the entrance. Checking who was at his door at this hour wasn't necessary.

"So?", he opened the door to see Donna, leaning one hand against the doorframe, the other on her hip, her bag hanging on the crook of her elbow. Her cheeks were merely flushed and a small smile was gracing her lips.

"6 glasses of Chardonnay" replied Donna, holding up six fingers in front of his nose. Harvey rolled his eyes and moved to the side as Donna walked in. 6 glasses, yet Donna looked quite fresh and bubbly, he noticed as he was closing the door and following her inside the apartment.

"I meant your evening."

"I can't tell you that! It was a girls' night," she replied, shrugging off her coat and walking to the wardrobe to hang it next to his. Harvey walked to the window, his eyes wandering over the horizon briefly. After a moment of silence Donna continued, her voice muffled "But I won't spill the beans if I say that there was a certain bridesmaid question asked".

"I assume that you had half of their wedding planned by the time the taxi arrived to bring you here, hadn't you?", he replied a little louder over his shoulder so Donna would hear. Frankly, he wouldn't be surprised that she had everything ready long before they found out about the engagement. She was _Donna_ after all.

"I'm still hesitating with the band but well, it can wait till tomorrow, I guess," she replied as she walked into the living room. Harvey turned around to walking Donna and she stopped in front of him. "How about your evening, Mr Best Man?"

"I can't tell you that, it was a boys' night," he gave her a cocky grin, quoting her. She cocked her head and reached out to straighten his collar. At the same time he stepped closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't pull his hand back, though. With top of his hand, he caressed slightly her cheekbone. Donna smiled gently and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

Harvey smiled gently; he hasn't thought that he would ever get used to this. Being able to touch her without a twitch of a hand. Being able to whisper to her affectionate words without a lump in his throat. Being so close to her and still feel at ease.

They were so worried before that possible mess up would ruin their friendship that they forgot how _good_ friends they always has been. They didn't have to go through the getting to know each other and gaining the trust phase. There weren't many people who they knew so well as each other. They already knew that they were people who wouldn't intentionally try to hurt each other. Who wouldn't risk their relationship. They knew better.

So when their relation has been evolving into something… deeper, more meaningful and intimate, there were no concerns. Only need. For catching up all those years. For making it as perfect as possible. And for each other: the other person's touch, presence, closeness.

Yes, there has been some minor problems with communication. They had to get used to the feeling that they are in this together. In a different way that they usually have been. But it's not like that was an obstacle they couldn't overcome. They didn't need to set the rules, either. They fell into the new routine quite easily, separating effortlessly their personal and professional lives, like they always have been doing, without losing their dynamics. They just had more things to share and separate.

So now, half past midnight, came the time to enjoy their personal time. And Harvey, just because he could, not wasting any minute, closed the distance between them by capturing her lips in his. He kissed her slowly and she responded intensively, her arms rounding his neck. Their tongues found each other and Donna moaned. Harvey dropped his hands to Donna's waist and drew her closer, pressing her to himself.

After whole day at work it was a nice feeling to be able to finally touch her with no presence of any observing eyes of their co-workers. They still stayed in their bubble, they decided to keep it quiet for some time. There has been a lot of things to deal with after Jessica's leaving and Mike's return. Besides, they decided, that it was pleasant to keep it for themselves for now. It was just them, exploring their new relationship and enjoying something, that was entirely theirs and no one else's. No judgements or raised eyebrows, good advices. Not that it mattered.

Now, when they meet another silly comment about their relationship, usually from Mike, they exchange glances, hide their smirks and play along with that smartass. Donna pretends she didn't hear it/she's too busy with her work/she's above all those childish comments when Harvey gives an "are you done?" look with raised eyebrow.

So when he thought about Mike's last comment, and what reality looks like, he couldn't help but smile against Donna's lips. Feeling that, she broke the kiss and eyed him carefully.

"What's so funny?"

"He did it again," he replied, looking at her adoringly.

"Who did what?" asked Donna, not really following.

"Mike made one of his very observant innuendos," Harvey walked to the stool to pour them two glasses of Scotch, still glancing at Donna who was looking at him expectantly. "He said we must make sure that I don't," at this moment Harvey imitated Mike's cough," you at their wedding," he finished, walking to her with two tumblers.

There was silence for a few seconds and then, Donna burst out giggling.

"Aw, he's cute when he thinks he's so clever, "she patted him on the chest and sat down on his sofa. She took off her shoes and put them under the coffee table, sinking her feet into the carpet. Harvey sat down next to her and gave her a drink.

"Don't tell me about it. Kid doesn't know the half of it, " Harvey shook his head with amusement.

"Let them have it. After all Mike and Rachel have been through, we should let them have their moment," she said, turning on TV.

"I know," Harvey replied, kissing her temple. "So, what are we watching?

"We," she turned to him, giving him a triumphant smile, "are definitely watching Casablanca tonight."

"So romantic, Donna," he mocked and gave her a small smirk. Donna shrugged:

"I follow the mood. And finally, maybe instead of quoting "A few good men" you will start quoting "Casablanca" to me," she looked at Harvey with raised eyebrows. He gave Donna her glass and hold his for a toast.

Sharing a drink was nice, sharing a drink with a friend was nicer. But sharing a drink with a friend who is also your loved one? That's the nicest goddamn feeling in the world.

"Here's looking at you, kid."

 **The end.**

* * *

 **A/N : Penny for your thoughts ?**


End file.
